


The First Date

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now that we know the details of it, my brain decided now was the time to write frottage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

"Guuuuuhhh, I love her!"

Chris whirled, a little tipsy, past Darren who was holding open the door for him and smiling as Chris rambled on.

"No. I want to _be_ her. God why can’t I be her nephew or her illicit teen love child or something? Anything to share those genes.”

His twirling led him conveniently into the living room. Only then did it occur to Chris that he had actually never been in this house before. Darren’s house. Harry Potter Musical Darren who would be on Glee with him soon.

Chris tried to stand a bit more upright and looked to the kitchenette where the Darren in question was bent at the waist (butt!butt!butt!) and fishing some beers out of his fridge.

"So I guess I did pretty good with my spare ticket, huh?" he winked, handing a cold bottle to Chris and taking a gulp from his own.

Chris eyed the tan hollow of his throat and the veins as he swallowed. That big vein running down his forearm.

"Saaaay," he slurred while trying to sound coy. "That place was packed. None of your usual friends are here. You totally bought that ticket assuming I would come, didn’t you?"

Darren dropped his head in exaggerated guilt, a handsome grin on his face. So freakin handsome.

"Ya caught me, Chris Colfer. Here I thought I was so smooth!"

They stood looking at each other as if the banter were to continue the way it had all day long. But Darren was twinkling at Chris with big dark eyes and his stupid strong body under that ugly blue and purple outfit, and he had never wanted another boy more. He could feel his tongue poking out and hastily swigged from his beer to hide it. The motion made him stumble a little.

Darren chuckled and moved forward to hold him up by an elbow.

"Ehh you’re a lightweight aren’t you, Colfer? You not allowed to drink with the big boys and girls at work?"

Chris let out a tiny burp that made Darren laugh again.

"Um, well I usually eat more than sushi when I drink. And that was like, three hours ago now so. Y’know I usually load up on chips and snacks and…the nibbles…chex mix-mmmpph!"

He felt himself tugged forward by the hand on his arm and a firm, plush pair of lips pressed against his. He sucked in a breath as Darren started…well, grinding was the only word…against his mouth. His evening beard tickled Chris’ cheeks as he kissed and god, evening beards were something Chris both envied and loved on men.

He couldn’t stop the whimper from bubbling up out of him at the kiss. Darren pulled away with a suck and a smacking sound. He looked transformed. Like instant sex, with his open mouth and white teeth and staring at Chris lips with scary intensity. He roved all over Chris’ flushed, wide-eyed face.

"Fuck! You’re so cute."

Chris blinked very hard and very rapidly. “Um. Thank you?” Shit.

But for some reason this caused Darren to toss his head back and laugh. He laughed while he put their beers on the small coffee table and was still giggling when he led Chris over to the janky couch that was so worn in they were almost lying down.

"Okay listen. I’m a complete asshole for even asking this but I can totally handle rejection so don’t worry if you wanna say no. Also you’re ten thousand like, freakin leagues out of my…league…sea?"

Chris started laughing with him and drifting into the musky warmth of Darren’s side. He dropped his head against the back of the couch and let the ease of alcohol relax him into just staring into Darren’s eyes, something he got so flustered over back at dinner.

Darren’s eyes resumed their heat and a hand crept up to Chris’ knee.

"For real. I would love to make out with you. But only if you’re cool with it," he picked up Chris’ hand resting in his lap and began to kiss the knuckles. How was he even real.

"I…" he felt like he should be able to snark about Darren’s college boy attempts at romance, except that they really were romantic. And they were really working.

"Yes, please," he whispered. "That would be cool."

Darren surged forward, this time pressing kisses to Chris’ neck and nuzzling into the short hair behind his ear. It made Chris’ eyes roll back in his head and bury his hand in Darren’s curls.

Apparently making out in Darren’s vocabulary involved a few minutes of delicious hickeys and then immediately spreading Chris’ legs open and tipping him onto his back.

Chris’ head swam at the unabashed pressure of Darren’s bulge against his hip. The arm not holding himself up reached down and groped Chris’ ass and tugged a leg over him. The hand slid back up and pushed Chris’ shirt up his chest until it bunched under his chin. He was gripping, squeezing and pinching all over. Chris felt like maybe he should be doing something too but there was no room. He felt deliciously taken and smothered under the boyish smell of Darren’s sweat and soap and the wet messiness of his kisses. After years of disappointing make outs, this was exactly what he had always imagined it should be.

Their hips found a way to lock together that stroked them both just right. Their breathing was so hot and noisy that Chris couldn’t hear himself squeaking and whining in between kisses.

"Fuck that’s so sexy, keep doing that," Darren gasped out, picking up his rhythm and rocking Chris so fast that the heel of his sneaker kept bumping into the small of Darren’s back. Chris didn’t dare move, and he didn’t bother feeling self-conscious about all his noise either.

They reached that almost unbearable sudden climb to the top where every movement was higher and higher bliss. Darren’s slack, gasping face hovered just above him and Chris started to come. His hips snapped up and Darren’s eyes snapped open. He looked directly into Chris’ eyes and began to fuck down even harder and faster. It made Chris choke with how amazing it was. How sexy he felt with a ridiculously hot guy staring down at him and coming in his jeans just from rubbing off.

They both stayed frozen and twitchy together for a long time, taking every bit of pleasure they could. Darren seemed to come for a ridiculously long time, finally slumping down onto Chris in a sweaty breathless muscled heap.

"Shit. Aw fuck. Jesus Chr-christ…fucking, fuck hell, Chris…"

Apparently Darren got super verbal after coming and couldn’t stop swearing. Chris smothered his face into the damp shoulder of Darren’s shirt and smiled as hard as he wanted to. It was a little gross but sweet how the humping had turned into cuddling. His hair was probably stood on end and his nipples ached but he felt more content and happy than he had in a long time.

Darren pulled himself up just enough to look down at Chris. The warm smile he gave him made Chris’ heart jump into another dimension and then back again.

"Hey," he whispered intimately, huskily.

"I have to pee."

Just like that they both snorted into uncontrollable giggles. They tousled and fumbled half onto the floor until they could both stand upright.

"Second door down the hall on the right," Darren wheezed out. Chris made to walk away but Darren pulled him back in for another kiss. Then with a pat on the ass, he let him go.

Chris hummed to himself over not feeling drunk at all anymore but still feeling so comfortable. He didn’t even try to aim at the bowl to lessen the sound of quite a lot of pee flowing out of him.

His stream was startled slightly by Darren barking out: “I recorded the Daily Show, you wanna stay and watch it? Don’t think I’ve got any Chex Mix though.”

Then that absurd, loud laugh at his own joke. Chris rolled his eyes affectionately, choosing to tuck away all the Type A questions and problems and complications into the back of his mind for now. Until well after cuddling, sleeping, and breakfast the next morning.


End file.
